<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be there, always by Agentrogers17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567611">I'll be there, always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17'>Agentrogers17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remmy, Siri and their Dove [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Friends in love, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Protective Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Sick Character, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Three Broomsticks, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, not aware of it though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sixth year of Hogwarts for the Marauders and Reader. </p><p>Is a part of the series but can be read alone as long as you know that Sirius and Reader are very close friends but 'aren't in a relationship'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black &amp; Reader, Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remmy, Siri and their Dove [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be there, always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are sick," I said, looking at the dark-haired young man, trying to put on his shirt, his shoulders obviously hurting, joints aching with every movement. His foggy grey eyes boring into mine, stubborn and grumpy.</p><p>"I am not," he said, voice gruff from his blocked-up nose.</p><p>"Sirius, love," I said, rubbing his bare shoulder, "you are sick, you should have taken a warm shower after yesterday's match under the rain, and drank the tea I gave you. You are sick. You have a cold."</p><p>"It tasted bad," he whined like a baby, a frown finding its place on his thin lips.</p><p>"And it feels good, right now?" I asked, smiling at him. He huffed at me. I bent down to press my lips on his forehead, he was warmer than he supposed to be, but of course, he decided to use the opportunity and grabbed my hips pulling me on top of himself as he let himself fall on his back on the bed. I found myself resting on his chest as his arms hugged me close. </p><p>"With you, it feels amazing," he said. I slapped his chest softly, then moved my hands upwards to rub his shoulders softly, trying to ease his pain. </p><p>"You need to rest today," James said, from his bed.</p><p>"Doesn't he need to go to the Medical Wing?" Peter asked. </p><p>"He just needs some rest," I said, brushing his cheeks softly. Sirius already closed his eyes, pulling his arm free from the shirt sleeve, as he only managed to wear one of them. I brushed the newly grown chest hair on the boys' sternum, he hummed, enjoying the soft touch. It was weird watching my best friend growing from a boy to a man in front of my eyes, but it probably weird for him to watch me, too. But we kept the awkwardness in minimum, careful to not let the hormones to affect what we had. </p><p>"Maybe you being this close to him right now isn't a good idea (Y/N)," Remus said softly, making Sirius growl silently. </p><p>"I am good, Remmy, I took the immunity potion last night, knowing this one wouldn't be that smart," I laughed.</p><p>"Hmm, you are the brains of this friendship, love," Sirius said, "I thought we agreed on that."</p><p>"Didn't need much of discussion probably," James said, "you aren't really eligible for the position," I couldn't hold the chuckle at Sirius scoff and flipping him the bird with a groan, as lifting his arm wasn't one of his strengths right now. </p><p>"You don't have a position on this friendship, Prongs," he answered, "you are the third wheel."</p><p>"(Y/N/N) he is bullying me!"</p><p>"Serves you right, think of like payback for all the people you tormented," I said, making him whine in embarrassment. James started becoming a more decent person lately, after years of lecture and begging for him to stop, he finally began hearing what Remus and I have been telling him and Sirius for years now. </p><p>"Do you feel nauseous?" I asked Sirius, brushing his curls off his face, tucking them behind his ear.</p><p>"Nope," he said, squeezing my waist, "just sleepy. Mind if we nap a bit?"</p><p>"We just woke up Siri," I said, "you need to eat some. And take medicine, I have some in my room. And we need to keep you warm, either find a jumper or get under covers."</p><p>"You are warm," he mumbled, "You can keep me warm, we can cuddle."</p><p>"We can cuddle after we eat."</p><p>"You are edible," he said, rubbing my sides.</p><p>"You are either getting dirty or cannibalistic, I am not good with both," I said. </p><p>"But you are sweet," he mumbled, "And if we got stranded in an island you wouldn't sacrifice yourself to save me?"</p><p>"You would ask me to sacrifice myself to eat me?"</p><p>"I mean, if I was to eat anyone from this room, it would be you. I don't want to eat James, he probably tastes weird, Peter would taste weird, too," he started explaining, hazy from fever, just babbling.</p><p>"And Remmy?" I asked.</p><p>"He would probably eat me; he is fast."</p><p>"Which one of us would you eat (Y/N/N)?" James asked.</p><p>"You actually," I said lifting my head to meet his eyes, he lifted a brow at me, "I mean Remmy is a werewolf, Sirius is a dog, Peter is a rat, and you are a stag. You are the only person in this room who is edible Jamie, you have to sacrifice yourself for the group," I said. Remus smiled at me saying "attagirl" under his breath, making me blush. <br/> <br/>"Blimey, Jamie," Sirius said, "she is right. We have to eat you."</p><p>"No one is eating me; we are not on an island."</p><p>"We are, James," Remus laughed, "The United Kingdom is one big island."</p><p>***</p><p>Sirius went to sleep after breakfast and James went to Quidditch practice with Peter in tow. Remus was reading silently as I covered Sirius' form, putting the potions on his bedside. I grabbed my book to sit next to him when Remus softly called my name,</p><p>"Come here (Y/N/N). He is sick, don't risk your health any more than you already did," he said gently. I smiled and moved to space he made for me, sitting next to the blond, out shoulders touching. Moments later, he put his arm around me, and I shuffled down to lean on his chest. Remus was an introverted man, but he had his moments of affection, each I treasured. His fingertips brushed my upper arm, drawing small circles in random times, resting his cheek against the side of my head. I hadn't even read 30 pages when I got sleepy, I put an arm around Remus middle, curling into the boy and closing my eyes.</p><p>"Tired?" he asked, eyes still on his book, he started running his fingers through my hair, lulling me further into dreamland. </p><p>"Uh-huh," I breathed. He shuffled into the laying position with me, saving my neck from an awkward angle, "you too?" I asked, burying my face further into his torso.</p><p>"I won't say no to a nap, especially when you clearly need it," he said, lacing his fingers with mine. </p><p>"You smell nice," I whispered, half asleep, no brain-tongue filter. </p><p>"You smell even nicer," he muttered.</p><p>"Hmm," I murmured, closing my eyes, losing myself in his warmth and steady heartbeat.</p><p>***</p><p>Sirius, after three agonising and fussy days, was better. And was bursting with energy after laying in his bed for three days, I had to stay in my own dorm as a precaution except for the nap I took with Remus three days ago. As I climbed the stairs to the hall from the Slytherin dormitory, I noticed the familiar grey-eyed boy waiting, hazel-eyed one standing right next to him with a scowl on his face looking at my fellow housemates.</p><p>"There is my girl," Sirius shouted the moment he saw me, making me roll my eyes at him as he drew everyone's attention at himself and me. </p><p>"Good morning to you too," I said. As he pulled me to himself, kissing my cheek in greeting.</p><p>"You are returning to our room tonight. Three days without you was hell," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder. </p><p>"At some point, we have to learn to sleep separately," I said,  knowing it would trigger him.</p><p>"No, we don't," he huffed, taking my bag off my shoulder and hanging it on his shoulder, next to his back. </p><p>"You do actually," James said from my other side. To be realistic and irritate Sirius further. </p><p>"No, we don't."</p><p>"I mean, you do. And (Y/N/N) the moment you don't want to share your bed, just tell, we will kick him out of the room."</p><p>"The hell?" Sirius protested as I laughed at his outburst.</p><p>"Well if we have to choose between you and (Y/N) as our roommate, (Y/N) is the obvious choice," he said, earning a punch on his shoulder from Sirius. I smiled, putting a hand on his chest, to hold him back.</p><p>***</p><p>"We are going to the Hogsmeade," Sirius announced from behind me, as I helped Remus with his essay.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You and me, love, are going to Hogsmeade. Prongs has training, Remus is busy with something,"</p><p>"Prefect duty," Remus added.</p><p>"Peter is off to somewhere, Godric only knows where. So you and I, darling, are going to Hogsmeade."</p><p>"Do I get a saying in this?" I challenged him just to keep him on his toes. Of course, I was going to Hogsmead with my best friend, I didn't really have anything to do, and even if I did, I always had time for Sirius. </p><p>"You get to say yes, and a free Butterbeer," he said cockily, throwing an arm around my shoulder to pull me to his body. </p><p>"Just a Butterbeer?" I asked, pushing my lip out, looking at him through my lashes. Even as his best friend, and not his usual type of girl, I still was a girl and he still was Sirius Black. He squeezed my hips softly, "Anything you want, love."</p><p>"Good," I smiled, going to get my jumper and bag, "I am ready," I called as he was putting on his own leather jacket. Handsome and sharp as always, he pulled me by hand and screamed, "See you guys!" as he pulled me after himself. </p><p>"Why are you so restless?" I asked, walking by his side following the path to the village. </p><p>"You forced me to stay in bed for three days, and not for fun purposes."</p><p>"You are lying," I said, "Stop acting like I don't know you, Siri," I whispered, rubbing his knuckles with my thumb. </p><p>"Have you seen Regulus?" he asked, with a softer voice, barely above a whisper. </p><p>"I didn't lately," I confessed, Regulus was a sore subject for Sirius. And, I thought myself and the boys as a substitute, kind of. </p><p>"I think he got it, (Y/N/N). The dark mark. I think he is one of them now."</p><p>"Oh, Sirius," I whispered, pulling him to myself, to give him a hug, he pressed his face into my neck, kissing my collar bone softly. I could feel him crying, to steer him, out of the path under one of the trees. I sat with him, letting him rest against me, brushing his hair with my fingers, enjoying the softness of his defined curls. </p><p>"I lost him, didn't I?" he asked, cheeks wet.</p><p>"Sirius," I whispered, kissing his forehead, "you did everything you could, love. But Regulus is too taken with your parents, and he probably is terrified. He had to watch them abuse you for years. He probably grew a defence mechanism to protect himself, in his mind."</p><p>"I could have saved him."</p><p>"No," I said honestly, "You know I wouldn't lie to you, ever. You are one of the strongest people I know, Siri, you really are. But, you are also just a 16-year-old boy. You barely were able to save yourself less than half a year ago. You still are suffering; you still are afraid. Maybe if we were older, if we had our own stability, we could save her. But, you are not out of the woods yet, you can't blame yourself for everything that is happening."</p><p>"We?" he asked, hopefully.</p><p>"We," I nodded, "aren't we family, love?"</p><p>"We are," he said, pulling me to his chest, changing our positions. He pressed a long kiss to the top of my head. </p><p>After spending some time sitting in each other's embraces, we made our way to Hogsmead. I was sitting at our table as Sirius went to get our drinks, he returned with a tray full of food and two Butterbeers. </p><p>"I thought I was being treated with just drinks, Black," I laughed at him. </p><p>"Come on, darling. I wouldn't leave you hungry, would I?" he smiled. </p><p>"You better now?" I asked, holding his hand in mine, he gave me a gentle smile, kissing the knuckles of that hand. </p><p>"With you? Always."</p><p>***</p><p>I insisted on dropping by the Honeydukes, on buying Remus some chocolate. Sirius gave me a knowing look as I gathered all his favourites into the bag and paid for it, Sirius being Sirius, of course, did not let me carry the bag.</p><p>"You know it weights nothing and I am a big girl, in every sense of the word, right?" I asked him, putting an arm through his. </p><p>"I know," he said, I secretly loved how he never shied away from the fact that I was big, he never tried to lie, sugar-coating the fact. I wish I could see myself in a positive manner; he did see me, "but, no matter how much of a wench my mother dearest was, I was raised a gentleman."</p><p>***</p><p>I could still see the sadness in Sirius' eyes, not always, in the rare moments of the day, mostly when we were alone, or we were about the go to sleep. He never showed his vulnerable side to the other Marauders. I was the only one having that honour. I was laying on my side, chin resting on his upper arm. I was watching him as he watched the ceiling; the boys were asleep already. I lifted my arm to put it across his chest, reaching for his cheek. I cupped his cheek, brushing his cheekbone softly.</p><p>"Siri," I whispered, making him lower his gaze to meet mine. He gave me a crooked smile.</p><p>"Yes, love?" he whispered, pressing the edge of my hand that was close to his lips. </p><p>"Talk to me," I begged. I hated when he held everything inside. He looked towards the other beds with wary, afraid they would hear. I breathed out softly, lifting myself up to close his curtains and putting a silencing charm to keep our privacy. </p><p>"Now you don't have any excuses," I smiled, sitting next to his laying form, I put a hand right on top of his heart, enjoying the strong beat. </p><p>"Everything is crumbling," he whispered, pulling my body to his torso, I curled next to him, kissing his shoulder, "A war is coming love, a bigger, meaner war we could imagine. And I know we will be in it, we will fight, and get hurt, and maybe killed. And I am okay with that, I am okay with getting hurt, even dying if it means I get to protect you, protect the others. But, I know you also are okay with these, with these conditions. And I can't lose you, darling. I can't even think of the idea of losing you. I wouldn't survive in a world, where you are not by my side, where you are not alive. And I don't know how to protect you. I don't know if I will be able to protect you. I couldn't protect Regulus, and just from my parents. How am I going to protect you from Voldemort, from all those bloody Death Eaters?" he sobbed into my hair. I took a deep breath. I shared most of his fears. I shared his anxiety, his nightmares. But the guilt was foreign to me, the guilt he carried because of his brother's decision.</p><p>"Sirius," I whispered, holding his hand in mine, pulling it to my chest, hugging his arm, "I promise you, we will be okay. We will get hurt, we will need time to heal, we will suffer, but in the end, we will be okay. I promise you, in the end, we still will have each other. We always will have each other."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>